Operating an organization often involves the operation of and interaction with computer networks that interconnect numerous computing systems. Various computing systems may, for example, support the operations of an organization, such as business. Many computing systems may be co-located (e.g., as part of a local network) and/or located in multiple distinct geographical locations (e.g., connected via one or more private or public intermediate networks). For example, an organization may operate one or more data centers that house significant numbers of interconnected computing systems. Data centers may be private data centers that are operated by and on behalf of a single organization, public data centers that are operated by entities as businesses, and/or combination private/public data centers. It is common for data centers to be participants in a communications network, such as the Internet. Data centers may, for example, be used to provide services that are accessed from outside of the data centers. Over time, organizations may develop complex computing environments that support their operations, often requiring substantial investments in technology.
Various communication protocols are used to transmit information among computing devices, such as among computing devices of a data center, between computing devices of a data center and computing devices outside of the data center, and otherwise. Often communication among computing devices includes sending units of information, often referred to as “packets,” to electronic addresses corresponding to destination computing devices. Such addresses are often standardized to enable efficient routing of information and to simplify what is required to participate in a communications network. However, standardization often results in a limit in the number of addresses that are available. As a result, available addresses can be exhausted as the number of devices participating in these communication networks increases. As a result, protocols related to addresses may be updated and/or replaced with new protocols that allow for larger address spaces. At the same time, updates may create issues for organizations that have made substantial investments in infrastructure prior to the updates. In order to ensure that their systems function properly, it is often necessary to ensure that existing systems are updated and/or replaced. However, due to the complexity of various systems, such actions can be expensive, sometimes prohibitively so, both financially and in terms of resources required.